Sed de Sangre
by DarkRavensTear
Summary: Hat der Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit und ewiger Jugend nicht immer einen Nachteil?


_Die Reise nach Europa an sich war weder sonderlich ereignisreich gewesen, noch hatte sie Unmenge an Zeit beansprucht – zumindest gab es keine Zwischenfälle, welche die Reise unnötig in die Länge gezogen hätten. Allerdings war Europa allein noch lange nicht der Ort, zu dem der Piratencaptain wirklich gewollt hatte. Denn eben jener Ort befand sich so gesehen am anderen Ende des Kontinents._

_Der Pirat wollte nach Rumänien._

_Es gab nicht viele Geschichten, die von diesem Land bis in die weit entfernte Karibik drangen, aber es gab die eine oder andere, die es geschafft hatte den Ozean zu überqueren. Und eine der wenigen Geschichten lockte mit so viel Reichtum, dass man nicht lange überlegen musste, ob man sich auf die Suche nach besagtem Schatz machte, oder nicht._

_Einziges Kriterium war gewesen, dass die Azteken mit diesem Gold – oder was auch immer es sein würde – nichts damit zu tun hatten. Und da sich seine Vermutung nicht bestätigt hatte, wurde alles bereit gemacht, um eine Überseereise anzutreten…_

_Vorbei an der Straße von Gibraltar, über das Mittelmeer, zwischen den vielen griechischen Inseln hindurch bis zum Bosporus. Eine interessante Reise, denn Europa hatte sowohl kulinarisch als auch kulturell anregende Dinge zu bieten. Vor allem für jene, die noch nie in Europa gewesen waren._

_Das Klima war ebenfalls anders als in der Karibik, doch darum scherte Jack sich wenig. Ebenfalls anders als in der Karibik war das anlegen an fremden Häfen, in denen sie nicht sofort als Piraten enttarnt wurden, sowie Sparrow selbst nicht von jeder Dirne eine Ohrfeige bekam. Das war in der Tat etwas, an das er sich wohl sehr leicht gewöhnen könnte._

_Doch damit war ihre Reise nicht getan, denn nach der Enge zwischen Europa und Asien mussten sie noch etwas an der Küste des schwarzen Meeres entlang segeln, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichen würden. Eigentlich war es mehr Jacks Ziel, aber durch die ständige Erwähnung des Schatzes war es auch seiner Crew ins Blut übergegangen, diesen Schatz zu finden._

_Während Jack die letzten Reste des eingelegten Schafkäses zusammenputzte, hörte er schon das aufgeregte Schnarren seiner Männer – und seiner einen Frau. Politische Korrektheit hatte in gewissem Maße ihren Weg auf sein Schiff gefunden und er tat einiges, um sich den bösen Blicken der jungen Frau zu entwinden. Nicht, dass sie ihm wirklich etwas tun konnte oder gar würde. Allerdings bekam für ihn der Satz ‚Wenn Blicke töten könnten' eine völlig neue Bedeutung._

_Sie legten in Constanta an, eine doch recht belebte Stadt mit einem ebenfalls belebten Hafen. Durchaus größer und belebter als Port Royal und für einen kurzen Moment dachte der Pirat an die Menschen in jener Stadt zurück, die er durchaus als Freunde bezeichnen konnte._

_Wenn ein Pirat überhaupt jemanden als Freund nennen könnte._

_Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug und Jack verbrachte durchaus viele Minuten damit, einen geeigneten Botenjungen zu finden, der ihm zu dem bringen könnte, weswegen er diese Reise überhaupt angetreten war._

_Er war zwar ein Pirat und Seemann durch und durch, liebte es, das Schaukeln seines Schiffes unter seinen Füßen zu spüren, dennoch wollte er eine solch lange Reise nicht umsonst gemacht haben. Selbstverständlich gab es auch in der Karibik einiges zu holen, von all den Handelsschiffen ganz zu schweigen, aber dieser Schatz hier schien mehr zu beinhalten und Jack – der von Natur aus mit einer großen Portion Neugier ausgestattet war – wollte dem auf dem Grund gehen._

_Die Sache mit der Unsterblichkeit des Aztekengoldes hatte seinen Nachteil gehabt. Einen Nachteil, den ihm Barbossa mit seiner verlogenen Meute vorgelebt hatte und als Jack hinter das Geheimnis dieses speziellen Schatzes gekommen war, hatte er es im Nachhinein nicht mehr ganz so schlimm gefunden, ausgesetzt worden zu sein. Was das Meutern und stehlen seines Schiffes nicht unbedingt besser gemacht hatte._

_Jetzt hatte er die Chance auf etwas Neues. Auf etwas, nach dem er sich besser erkundigen würde, bevor er sich einfach hinleiten ließ._

_Zumindest hoffte er das._

_Die Suche nach einem Boten war erfolgreich und der Junge versprach, sofort das Schreiben des Mannes mit dem interessanten Bart aufzugeben und seinem Adressat zu bringen. Der Anschrift zufolge ein wohlgeborener Mann, der sich im Moment nicht allzu entfernt von Constanta aufhalten sollte._

_Jack war mehr als erfreut gewesen zu erfahren, dass besagter Mann im Augenblick weniger in seiner Burg oder seinem Schloss residierte, sondern sich hier aufhielt, denn eine Reise in das Herz Rumäniens und noch dazu der Karpaten hätte Jack nur schwer hinter sich bringen können._

_Auch wenn er niemanden seiner Männer derart misstraute, wollte er dennoch bei seiner geliebten Lady bleiben, die er jahrelang vermisst hatte._

_~*~*~_

„_Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite…", bestätigte der dunkelhaarige Mann, dessen Akzent stark hervorstach, als er Jacks Hand schüttelte. Er trug einen Schnauzbart und seine Haare waren ebenfalls länger, allerdings anders als Jacks ungezähmte Mähne wirkten seine Haare gekämmt und ordentlich geschnitten._

_Nur wenige Tage nachdem er den Botenjungen auf den Weg geschickt hatte, erreichte den Piraten die Nachricht, dass sich der gewünschte Verhandlungspartner nun in Constanta befand, sich allerdings erst nach Sonnenuntergang mit ihm treffen wollte._

_Er wirkte bleich und Jack dachte einen Moment daran, dass es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich bei Sonnenlicht getroffen hätten._

_Begleitet wurde der Mann von einigen Schönheiten, die Jack immer wieder mit ihren dunklen Augen ansahen, was bei dem Piraten das Gefühl verursachte, nichts anderes zu sein, wie vorgeführtes Vieh._

_Seine Vorfreude auf das, was ihn aber erwartete, trübte dies kein bisschen._

_So saßen sie nun sechst an einem hölzernen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke einer unbekannten Taverne am Rande von Constanta. Der andere Mann, er hatte sich ihnen als Vlad vorgestellt, saß mit seinen drei weiblichen Begleitungen an einer Seite des Tisches und blickte nun wartend zu Jack und Mr. Gibbs, während die beiden Piraten an einem heimischen und durchaus alkoholischem Getränk nippten._

_Jack fand es immer noch schade, dass sie hier keinen Rum ausschenkten, aber immerhin hieß es nicht umsonst ‚andere Länder, andere Sitten'._

_Alina, Sorina und Tatiana sagten die gesamte Zeit über kein Wort, sondern beobachteten lediglich den jungen Piratencaptain weiterhin aus nun schwarz wirkenden Augen. Sie tranken und aßen nichts, genauso wie auch Vlad. Statt dessen ging eine Anziehung von ihnen aus, die Jack nur selten zuvor wahrgenommen hatte und innerlich hoffte, zumindest eine der Damen ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen._

_Sie kamen schlussendlich zu der Übereinkunft, dass Vlad ihnen helfen würde, den Schatz zu bergen und auf das Schiff zu laden. Doch je mehr der Rumäne darüber sprach, um was es sich handelte und wie sie denn das Gold zusammenhäufen würden, umso mehr machte sich bei Gibbs Skepsis breit. Leider schien dies bei seinem Captain nicht so zu sein, denn dieser starrte unentwegt auf die weiblichen Schönheiten, die ihnen gegenüber saßen._

_Gibbs wusste um den Effekt, den Jack auf Frauen und auch auf so manchen Mann hatte, sowie er auch nur allzu gut wusste, dass sich Jack die Chance auf nächtlich Gesellschaft nur selten entgehen ließ, wenn er sie bekam, aber dieses Verhalten war mehr als ungewöhnlich, selbst wenn man die Dauer ihrer Reise bedachte…_

_Jack seinerseits nickte immer wieder etwas halbherzig, doch hörte er seinem ‚Geschäftspartner' nicht einmal mehr mit einem halben Ohr zu. Statt dessen wartete er ungeduldig auf den Moment, an dem dieses Gespräch endlich sein Ende finden würde und er womöglich in die Position kam, mehr von den drei Damen zu erfahren, als lediglich ihre Vornamen._

_Irgendwann jedoch nickten alle zustimmend und mit etwas wackligen Beinen stand der junge Pirat auf. Zusammen mit Gibbs machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, fühlte sich aber mit einem Mal zurückgerufen._

_Fragend warf er einen Blick zurück zum Tisch und kam sich so vor, als würde er ausgerechnet dann noch mehr Rum trinken, wenn er auf dem Weg der Ernüchterung war._

„_Cap'n?" Gibbs fragende Stimme drang wie durch Watte zu ihm durch und er weigerte sich, darauf zu reagieren. Statt dessen murmelte er einige Worte zu dem älteren Mann und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er den anderen von Vlad erzählen sollte. Er selbst würde später zurück zur Pearl kommen._

_Ohne auf eine Antwort seines inzwischen langjährigen Bekannten zu warten, machte Jack vollends kehrt und ging zu dem Tisch zurück._

_Ob Gibbs wirklich so schnell gegangen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Genauso wenig, wo Vlad abgeblieben war, als Jack zurück zu den drei Frauen gegangen war, die seinen Namen scheinbar immer und immer wieder wiederholten ohne dabei wirklich zu sprechen._

_Jack wusste auch nicht, wie sie zu viert so schnell und leise in das Zimmer über der Taverne gekommen waren. noch, was das Gefühl in ihm verursachte, wie auf Wolken zu schweben._

_Alles, was ihm am nächsten Morgen blieb, war das Gefühl der Ausgelaugtheit – und ein seltsam metallischer Geschmack im Mund, den er sich nicht erklären konnte._


End file.
